The Last Frost/Characters
Hi, this is a page created for the characters in The Last Frost written by me, Mistysun. If you want me to add anything or are confused please comment on the disscussion page. I Also need a bit of help with some things, check the disscussion page also for that, and I would be soooooooooooo grateful if you could draw me a picture of any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind if you don't. Oh, one more thing: There isn't any discription of the apperance of the characters, tell me if that would be useful. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Clans The clans are the 4 real clans, windclan, thunderclan, shadowclan, and Riverclan. It takes place in the clan's original home, the forest. But all the leaders and members of the clans are fake and some other stuff is too. Mistpaw is from thunderclan. Thunderclan Alliegences Leader: Skystar Deputy: Shinecloud Medicine Cat: Dapplebreeze Warriors: Hawkfur, Waterleaf, Smallfoot, Moonfur, Treesong, Lightpelt, Birdtail, Molestep, Flamenose. Apprentices: Frogpaw, Lilacpaw, Gorgepaw, Snowpaw, Rabbitpaw. Kits: Berrykit, Songkit, Brownkit. Queens: Applelight, Shadefoot. Elders: Smallwind, Spottedwood, Largewhisker. Mistpaw Role and overview: Mistpaw is the main character in The Last Frost. She is a typical apprentice with average skills, a best friend who was her sister, and a strict mentor. Then she goes on a journey, and her life changes in many ways. About Mistpaw Name: Current - Mistpaw Former - Mistkit Clan or Group: Mistpaw used to live in Thunderclan, but left it to go on a mission so would be counted as a loner or rouge. Friends: Used to be best friends with her sister, Frogpaw, but isn't even friends anymore. Lilacpaw was her friend too, until Frogpaw turned her against Mistpaw. Mentor:Hawkfur (scroll down for futher details) Personality: Mistpaw is shy yet in a way very bold and brave. It's a strange mix, I know. She's also cautious and reliable. Hawkfur Role and Overview: Hawkfur is Mistpaw's mentor. She is strict but a good teacher and even though she is hard on Mistpaw it's in a good way. About Hawkfur Name: Current - Hawkfur Clan or Group: A warrior of Thunderclan Friends: Skystar, Moonfur, Waterleaf, Smallfoot. Apprentice: Mistpaw Personality: Hawkfur is strict and firm. She never lies and sticks strongly to her beliefs. Mosstail Role and Overview Mosstail was a warrior who left Thunderclan. She starts off the story and remains an important part thorough-out. About Mosstail Name: Current - Mosstail Clan or Group: Formerly Thunderclan until she left. Friends: None really. The only ones she had she lost. Apprentice: None Personality: Brave yet shy and uncertain. Frogpaw Role and Overview: Frogpaw is Mistpaw's sister and was her best friend. Frogpaw started ignoring Mistpaw after she realized what Mistpaw was going to do. Frogpaw appears in the first few chapters, and is a realitivly important part of the story. About Frogpaw Name: Current - Frogpaw Former - Frogkit Clan or Group: Thunderclan Friends: Used to be friends with Mistpaw. Current friends: Gorgepaw, Snopaw, Lilacpaw, Rabbitpaw. Mentor: Waterleaf Personality: Determined to never break the warrior code. Enthusiactic and mostly optimistic. Skystar Role and Overview: Skystar is the leader of Thunderclan. He appears in the fist chapter when Mistpaw becomes an apprentice. He also appear when Mistpaw tell him she's leaving. He's not too important, but without him, there would be a hole on the story. (For more info read Skystorm's Battle) About Skystar Name: Current - Skystar Former - Skystorm Clan or Group: Leader of Thunderclan Friends: Almost every warrior in Thunderclan admires him, but only a few are his actual friends. Apprentice: Gorgepaw Personality: Strict, firm, a firce warrior Scar Role and Overview: Scar appears in like chapter 6. He is a rouge who is hunting down Mistpaw, who he thinks is called mistkit. He is an important part of the story. (For more info see Out in the World Alone) About Scar Name: Current - Scar Foremerly Refered to as - The Black Rouge Clan or Group: a rouge. Friends: None, but I guess youy could say that his group of rouges are his freinds, but they're more like his slaves. Apprentice: None Personality: Cunning, sneaky, bloodthirsty. Smart, thinks things through. Scar's Followers The cats who help Scar and carry out his orders are loners and rouges that Scar came across and they either willingly joined his group or he threatened them into joined it (Basically Blackmailing) Rudy Role And Overview: Rudy appears later in the book. Scar had captured him. He is relitivly important since he helps Mistpaw escape.(For more info see Small Fears Encountered) About Rudy Name: Current - Rudy Former - Ice Former - Rudy Clan or Group: A loner Friends: Mistpaw, Goldy Apprentice: None Personality: Rudy is shy yet kind and trustworthy. Lion (Golden) Role and overview: About Lion: Name: Current - Lion Current Nickname - Golden Blossom Role and Overview: Blossom appears at the very end of the story. She's the reason mIstpaw stayed. Blossom appears more in Shadow in the Snow. Characters That appear only once in the story, aka, minor characters Lilacpaw Lilacpaw isn't TOO minor, but still minor. She appears in the beggining of the chapter A Last Goodbye talking to Frogpaw. She isn't a nessicary part of the story. She's a pale brown tabby with light grey-blue eyes. Waterleaf Barely even appears at all. He's Frogpaw mentor and isn't even seen, but has his name mentioned once. A large, kindly tom. Maple Maple is a loner who knows Rudy and Lion.He appears twice in the story, but doesn't do much else. He's a smart tom with amber eyes and yellow-brown fur.